


and when you provoke me, you do it at random

by forfree



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, ahhh a high school au! bc i love these, also jennifer's body is my fav movie ddfsfsdf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forfree/pseuds/forfree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what happens when you put jennifer, her body, and two high school seniors in a room together with no supervision?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i.

Jermaine and Miguel sit on the floor of Jermaine’s living room, surrounded by piles of blankets, DVDs, and entirely too much junk food. They’re currently watching Jennifer’s Body, which they’d settled on by having an arm wrestling match, a race around Jermaine’s house, and a burping contest.

 

“I’ve never given you a blowjob,” Miguel says as he stares at the television screen.

 

Jermaine slowly turns his head toward Miguel. “That’s a strange thing to bring up while we’re watching a movie about a teenaged girl who kills almost all of the guys she meets.”

 

“Huh? No it’s not,” Miguel replies, taking note of the way Jermaine’s cock strains against the fabric of his pants as he gives him a quick once-over. “You’re literally hard right now.”

 

“You’ve got a point, I guess,” Jermaine tells him. “I mean, it’s still strange for you to bring it up so casually. You could’ve just ignored it.”

 

Miguel rolls his eyes. “Sure.”

 

“So is you sucking my dick like, something that’s important?” Jermaine asks, trying to mask his curious and hopeful tone with a calm one.

 

“I mean, I don’t want to say that you and your dick aren’t important- they are- but like, I won’t die if I do, and I won’t die if I don’t,” Miguel says. “ But I could even do it now and it’d be totally cool, you know? Because it’s just a blowjob and stuff.”

 

Jermaine smiles. Miguel tends to try his best to oversimplify things when he’s nervous and doesn’t want to seem like he’s imposing; he’s been like that ever since Jermaine met him when they were both freshmen. While many people fall for it, Jermaine never really has. He finds it to be incredibly endearing nonetheless.

 

“So, you’re telling me that you could suck my dick right now, and it would just be cool?” Jermaine asks.

 

“I mean, only if you’re comfortable with it,” Miguel says. “You know I’d never want you to do something you don’t wanna do.”

 

“No, no, I’m totally down with it! I’d love it,” Jermaine explains. “It’s just, like, this feels so awkward, y’know?”

 

Miguel hums thoughtfully. “We’ve seen each other do too much weird shit for you to be concerned about being awkward, J. I just witnessed you get hard because you watched a girl eat somebody right after she seduced them.”

 

“Okay, you have a point,” Jermaine says with a laugh. “But it is-”

 

“Megan Fox. Trust me, I know.” Miguel smiles, straddling Jermaine and leaning forward, lips inches apart from Jermaine’s plush ones.

 

He pauses and sits up. “You’re sure you’re alright with this? Remember, we can stop whenever you want.”

 

“Miguel, babe, I really appreciate your concern but I really don’t have to think twice about this,” Jermaine says. “Also, getting a blowjob from you is a dream come true, so there’s that.”

 

Miguel laughs. “Thank you? I guess- What do you say when someone tells you they’ve been dreaming about getting their dick sucked by you?”

 

“I think that thanking me should suffice,” Jermaine says, chuckling. He looks into Miguel’s eyes as a comfortable silence begins to hang between them and looks away with an awkward laugh. He will never be able to have a level head around Miguel, and he’s fine with that.

 

“Good, then we’ve got that settled,” Miguel murmurs, smiling fondly at how sheepish Jermaine is.

 

Jermaine looks at Miguel again. “Kiss me.”

 

Miguel happy obliges and kisses Jermaine sweetly, reveling in the softness of his lips. He recognizes the muted taste of the vanilla-flavored instant coffee they both drank less than an hour before in order to see if they could stay awake until the sun came up. Their noses bump and Miguel shifts his body, rubbing up against Jermaine in the process and causing him to groan softly.

 

Miguel’s stomach fills with butterflies at the sound; hearing it grounds him, makes him realize that the moment he’s in is real and that he wouldn’t have it any other way. He thinks he could be with Jermaine like this forever. He pulls away from Jermaine and kisses him softly on the cheek.

 

“You know what else I haven’t done, J?” Miguel asks.

 

“I won’t know unless you tell me,” Jermaine answers, propping himself up by leaning on his elbows.

 

Miguel looks Jermaine in the eye. “I haven’t told you how much I love you.”

 

Jermaine stays silent and the tension in the room can be cut with a knife.

 

“I’m sorry,” Miguel begins as he sits up. “I said that way too-”

 

Jermaine pulls Miguel back down towards him and kisses him eagerly. “I love you so fuckin’ much, Miguel,” he says, pausing to sit up completely and caress Miguel’s cheek. “I just didn’t know if it was too soon to say so. Every time you look at me, every time you laugh at stupid shit I do, every time you give me the time of day- I can’t even begin to describe how happy that makes me.”

 

Miguel grins and laughs as Jermaine leaves kisses all over his face and neck; the drag of Jermaine’s stubble against his skin and the sound of him mumbling “I love you’s” as he kisses him sends shivers down Miguel’s spine.

 

Jermaine slips his hands under Miguel’s shirt and runs his hands over Miguel’s torso, feeling taut muscle and the dips and ridges and rises in his skin that makes it up.

 

“You been hittin’ the gym?” Jermaine asks, looking quizzical.

 

“Summer’s almost here, so I figured I’d work out a little,” Miguel says with a smile, trying to cover up his pride with a casual tone and failing. “No harm in that, right? I’ve still got a long way to go, though.”

 

“Oh, there’s no complaints here, don’t worry about that for a second,” Jermaine says. “Also, I’ll be the judge of that.”

 

Miguel snorts.

 

“Hey, look, you’ve gotta get an appetizer before you get your entrée,” Jermaine replies. “I should know, I worked at Olive Garden for like, a year.”

 

Miguel shakes his head with a huff of laughter. He pulls his shirt off and Jermaine’s stunned into silence as he takes in the sight before him. Now that Miguel’s shirt is gone, he can see that his shorts are loose; they barely cling to his hips and they’re sitting low enough on them to where he can see the waistband of his boxers. Miguel pulls his shorts back up and Jermaine watches silently.

 

“You look like you belong in an Abercrombie and Fitch catalog,” Jermaine comments. He kisses Miguel. “I think you already know that, though.”

 

“I’ve never gotten that before, thank you,” Miguel says. “You’re so kind.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Jermaine says with a smile.

 

“Kindness doesn’t go unnoticed, you know,” Miguel says matter-of-factly as he grinds against Jermaine and kisses him needily.

 

“Miguel, fuck,” Jermaine says as they pull apart. “I should be kind more often if this is what I get for doing it.”

 

“Cheeky,” Miguel remarks as he gently pushes Jermaine so that he’s lying down. “Tell me what you want.”

 

Jermaine scowls. “What do you mean, ‘tell you what I want?’”

 

“I think you know what I mean, Jermaine,” Miguel retorts. “Tell me what you want.”

 

“Miguel, you already know what-”

 

“Use your words, J,” Miguel says. “Communication is what keeps relationships together.”

 

Jermaine’s cheeks flush. “I want you to, like, you know, I just want to- shit. Miguel-”

 

“Don’t get all bashful on me now, Jermaine. I know you can do better,” Miguel interrupts teasingly.

 

Jermaine heaves a frustrated sigh. “Fuck, I want my cock in your mouth. I want that so bad.”

 

“Really? I would’ve never guessed,” Miguel quips, leaning down to kiss the part of Jermaine’s collarbone that his shirt has left exposed before he gets off of him completely and gets on his knees at his side.

 

Jermaine groans, exasperated. “Miguel, c’mon.”

 

Miguel tsks disapprovingly and begins to fiddle with the drawstrings on Jermaine’s pajama pants, completely ignoring how hard Jermaine is. “You’re so impatient. Can’t you just take things slow for a change?”

 

“Miguel, like I said before- I appreciate your concern but I’d love it if you could hurry things along a little bit,” Jermaine tells him.

 

“You’re so eager,” Miguel says. “You know what you want. I think that’s so attractive.”

 

“You know what else is attractive? Your mouth wrapped around my cock,” Jermaine says casually. “I don’t know, just a thought.”

 

Jermaine’s suggestion sends shivers down Miguel’s spine. He grins, feeling very accomplished due to the fact that he could get such strong reactions out of someone like Jermaine; he was so sure that he’d have gone about the situation in a prudish manner. Miguel is so glad he's being proved wrong.

 

“You’re right, Jermaine, I think it’s time I give you want you want,” Miguel says thoughtfully.

 

“Fuck, it took you long enough,” Jermaine says, trying his best to sound irritated and failing.

 

Miguel smiles. He tugs on Jermaine’s pants and he lifts his hips off of the ground so that Miguel can take them off for him. Miguel pulls on the waistband of Jermaine’s boxers and lets go of it; the way the elastic hits Jermaine’s skin and the _snap_ sound it produces pleasing Miguel.

 

“Miguel, stop taking your fucking time,” Jermaine says, voice shaky although his intent is to sound stern. “Stop fucking with me like this.”

 

“Take ‘em off for me and I’ll stop fucking with you then,” Miguel tells him smugly.

 

“Good, I will,” Jermaine replies indignantly as he slips his boxers off.

 

Miguel smiles and presses feather light kisses to Jermaine’s hipbone.

 

“Fuck, you’re killing me,” Jermaine whines as Miguel bites at the sensitive skin on the inside of his thigh.

 

He takes a moment to admire Miguel; he marvels at how the muscles in his back look when he moves and the dimples Jermaine can see when he arches it, the way his eyelashes rest against his delicate cheekbones when he closes his eyes.

 

“Sounds like you don’t mind that much,” Miguel comments.

 

He spits on his hand and starts stroking Jermaine, alternating between twisting his hand and squeezing at the base of his cock.

 

The funny thing about Miguel was that he always so clean cut- he never took shortcuts and he always did things in a respectable fashion. The sight of him doing the exact opposite makes Jermaine moan and his sensitivity to Miguel’s touch causes him to rut into his hand. Miguel bites his lip. The sight of Jermaine being so needy and vulnerable and the satisfaction that comes with it makes his heart beat faster.

 

Miguel licks at the precome leaking from the tip and hums at the bittersweet taste of it. Glancing up at Jermaine through his eyelashes, he drags his tongue up along the his shaft and takes Jermaine’s cock into his mouth. Jermaine is thick, and Miguel wraps a hand around the length that he’s not ready to take just yet. He bobs his head up and down, his lips meeting his fist rhythmically.

 

Jermaine hisses, fisting the blanket beneath him with one hand and grabbing at Miguel’s hair with the other, tugging on it. Miguel’s mouth is wet and warm and it sends Jermaine reeling; the sounds of the movie they’d abandoned are nothing but background noise, a soundtrack of sorts to the show they’re putting on for nobody but the four walls surrounding them.

 

Miguel pulls off of Jermaine with a pop and looks at him; his lips are parted, his face is flushed and his head is tipped back. He’s worked up and his breathing is ragged, and he is truly a vision in the dim light of the living room. Miguel almost feels like he’s looking at something that he wasn’t made to see; he feels as if he’s intruding in some kind of way.

 

“Look at me.”

 

Jermaine lets go of Miguel and sits up, resting on one elbow, eyes half-lidded. His pulse pounds as he meets Miguel’s gaze.

 

“You’re so beautiful, y’know that?” Miguel asks him. “Inside and out. You’re such a sight for sore eyes. Everything you do drives me mad. The way you talk, the way you walk, the way you- everything.”

 

Jermaine’s breath hitches in his throat. “I could say the same for you,” he says.

“Good,” Miguel says. “I’m glad it’s mutual. Where where we?”

 

Jermaine’s about to give a smart reply when Miguel takes the head of Jermaine’s cock into his mouth and swirls his tongue around it. His free hand moves to Jermaine’s thigh and runs his hand over it, digging his nails into him occasionally.

 

Jermaine winces at the sudden pain, but bites his lip immediately after as the pain dulls and gets him wound up even more than he was before. He thinks that he could die if Miguel kept it up; his self control is wearing thinner and thinner by the minute. He groans as Miguel hollows his cheeks, taking more and more of him, and his toes curl every time Miguel’s nails are pressed into his soft skin. He pulls at Miguel’s hair with one hand.

 

Miguel lets the head of Jermaine’s dick hit the back of his throat, swallowing around him and breathing through his nose. Jermaine’s eyes flutter shut and he chokes out a moan. Miguel’s tongue laves his shaft and he hums.

 

The slick sounds of Miguel’s mouth working on him fill Jermaine’s ears and invoke a stronger sense of pure want in him; he’s feverish and desperate. His arm starts to grow numb from supporting himself with it, so he lies down again and lets his head hit the floor with a muffled thump.

 

Miguel continues to bob his head and Jermaine can feel himself getting closer to orgasm with every passing second. He feels as if he can’t bother to think properly about anything anymore, and he’s so far gone that the only things keeping him present are pure desire and an intense adrenaline rush.

 

He loses the shreds of composure he’d had left and thrusts into Miguel’s mouth gently. Miguel gags, surprised by the sudden gesture but ultimately unbothered. He takes Jermaine’s balls in one hand and softly squeezes them.

 

That sends Jermaine over the edge; his muscles tense and his back arches off of the floor. His hips stutter and Miguel’s name is on his lips as he comes, and Miguel is awed by the sight.

 

Miguel moans as he tastes the slight bitterness of Jermaine’s come on his tongue and sucks on the head of Jermaine’s cock once more just to see if he can tease one last reaction out of him. He’s very pleased with himself when he hears Jermaine groan softly and pops off of him, a content smile on his face after he swallows.  

 

“Be honest,” Miguel says, patting Jermaine’s thigh. “If you were writing a review of this experience, what would it say?”

 

“Miguel, shut up, this isn’t Yelp,” Jermaine says as he catches his breath. “That was great and you know it.”

 

Miguel laughs. “So, do you want to finish this movie?”

 

“It’s up to you,” Jermaine answers, forcing himself to get up, fix his pants, and sit on the couch.

 

“Nice, we’re gonna watch this movie again, and from the beginning this time,” Miguel says, standing up and walking away from Jermaine. “Just let me go to the bathroom. Give me like, five minutes.”

 

“Alright- hey, wait,” Jermaine calls after Miguel with a scowl. “Five minutes?”

 

“Yeah,” Miguel says as he keeps walking.

 

“Miguel,” Jermaine says with a growing smirk. “What are you gonna be up to in that bathroom?”

 

“None of your business,” Miguel says, turning his nose up.

 

“Oh, baby, you’re in my house,” Jermaine says with a laugh as he turns toward Miguel and rests his elbows on the back of the couch. “My house, my rules- and the only rule I have is that you can’t keep secrets from me.”

 

“First off,” Miguel begins with a chuckle. “Corny. Second, this is your mom’s house-”

 

“Not now, it’s not. She’s not here! This is Jermaine’s house. I’m king of the castle, baby!” Jermaine says with a whoop.

 

Miguel rolls his eyes.

 

“So what are you goin’ in there to do?” Jermaine asks.

 

Miguel opens his mouth to speak but Jermaine decides that he wants to keep talking. “Oh, wait! Let me guess, I wanna guess. Are you gonna call your mom and ask her to pick you up? Are you gonna check your phone? Maybe you’ll tweet about how you just sucked someone’s dick. I don’t know. I love guessing, though.”

 

“Are you done-”

 

“No, I am not, mister Miguel,” Jermaine interjects with a smile. “Let’s think about other things you could be doing in there. You could be going to play games on your phone. You could even be masturbating, or ordering pizza, who-knows-what.”

 

“Alright, bye, J, I’m going to the bathroom,” Miguel says quickly as he tries to walk away.

 

“Ha! I got you. You’d better turn the fuck around, Miguel, because you know I’m right,” Jermaine tells him.

 

Miguel doesn’t turn around. “Right about what? I’m just trying to use the bathroom.”

 

“Oh, okay, so you’re tellin’ me that you weren’t turned on by going down on me in the slightest?” Jermaine asks knowingly.

 

Miguel shakes his head and runs a hand over his face, turning around. “You got me.”

 

“Sure did,” Jermaine says cockily. “Come here.”


	2. ii.

It takes everything in Miguel not to run to Jermaine as fast as possible.

 

Jermaine sits patiently, legs wide open and arms draped across the back of the couch as his eyes follow Miguel. “Take those shorts off,” he says shortly. “I hate ‘em.”

 

Miguel complies; his shorts on the floor in a flash. He bites his lip as Jermaine looks him up and down, taking in his slim, yet toned frame. He goes to take his briefs off but Jermaine makes a noise of disapproval.

 

“Keep those on,” Jermaine says. “And get your ass over here.”

 

Miguel laughs and does as he’s told. He straddles Jermaine’s thigh. “Wouldn’t ever want to keep you waiting, J.”

 

Jermaine hums in agreement as he stops slouching against the couch, grabbing Miguel’s waist and digging his fingers into it. “That’s a good way to think,” he says, his voice low. “You’re so good.”

 

Jermaine’s words send shivers down Miguel’s spine. “Thank you, J,” he replies weakly.

 

“No need to thank me, Miguel,” Jermaine purrs. “It’s my turn to help you out.”

 

Miguel sighs as Jermaine nips at his jaw. He feels like he’s on fire; his skin is hot and he’s barely able to contain himself. “Baby, can we please-”

 

“Hurry up? I’m not feelin’ that, sorry, Miguel,” Jermaine apologizes. “But, you were polite, and I’m not one to be mean, you know?” He firmly presses his thigh up against Miguel.

 

Miguel grabs Jermaine’s shoulders, moaning softly at the slight relief. “I want more,” Miguel says quietly.

 

“You want more? Ask for it some more. Maybe you’ll get it,” Jermaine replies softly before he sucks and bites at Miguel’s collarbone, running his tongue over the mark he’s just made. He less-than-gently pushes Miguel’s hips down to meet with his thigh again and grins when he hears him groan.

 

“I don’t know how much longer I’m going to last, really,” Miguel whimpers. “Stop playing around.”

 

“If you don’t know, then we’ll have to see, won’t we?” Jermaine asks matter of factly. 

 

Miguel whines, but still nods; as much as he hates to admit it, he doesn’t feel like being smart or trying to take control of the situation. He wants Jermaine to do whatever he sees fit, even if it drives him up the wall and makes him ache.

 

“You’re being so good,” Jermaine coos. “You look so damn pretty sitting in my lap, too.”

 

Miguel grabs Jermaine’s face and kisses him, needy and almost at the end of his rope. Miguel runs his tongue across Jermaine’s bottom lip before he bites down on it. Jermaine breathes out of his nose harshly, a gruff noise coming from the back of his throat when they separate. 

 

Every little move they make together sends Miguel further into a downward spiral. He isn’t able to be patient any longer, and he makes it known by digging his nails into Jermaine’s shoulders and grinding against his thigh. Needy moans come from Miguel as Jermaine grips his ass roughly and leaves soft, lingering kisses on his neck. 

 

The pit of Miguel’s stomach burns, and he feels as if he’s being wound up tighter and tighter every time he takes in a shallow breath. Miguel picks up the pace, his hips meeting Jermaine’s thighs a little rougher and quicker than before; eagerness is evident in the way Miguel works and in the way he says Jermaine’s name.

 

“You feel good, babe?” Jermaine asks softly. 

 

Miguel tries to respond, but a strangled moan comes out of his mouth instead. 

 

“You’re so beautiful,” Jermaine says. 

 

Miguel’s head falls to Jermaine’s shoulder as he whimpers loudly. Words are too complicated for him at this point. His head spins; he’s in a daze. He can smell the strong, sterile scent of generic soap on Jermaine’s skin, and it contributes to him losing his grip on reality just a little more.

 

“You ready to come for me, baby boy?”

 

Miguel didn’t think he would be affected much by those sorts of pet names. He usually found them trite and useless and weird. When the words come from Jermaine’s mouth, though, he’s shaken up; his brain shuts down.

 

“J,” Miguel sighs as his hips jolt and he comes undone. His back arches and his heart pounds in his ears. White-hot pleasure washes over him in waves and he thinks that Jermaine’s touch is the only thing keeping him from floating away completely.

 

"You're so good," Jermaine says gently as Miguel rides his orgasm out.

 

Miguel smiles, sated, and as he comes down, Jermaine strokes his hair and wraps an arm around him. He ruts against Jermaine again lazily and shudders.

 

“Thank you,” Miguel whispers.

 

“I love you, Miguel,” Jermaine says.

 

“I love you more,” Miguel replies with a silly grin.

 

“I love you so much that I’m gonna tell you to go change before your underwear dry and you cry about having dried come in them,” Jermaine quips.

 

“And they say chivalry is dead,” Miguel says with a snort.

 

“I’ll even make things sweeter for you: You can borrow my underwear,” Jermaine says with a smile.

 

“How kind of you, not letting me walk around naked,” Miguel says sarcastically.

 

“I know.”

 

“Shut up, J.”

 

“Make me.”

 

“Freak.”

 

“Ooh, I love you too, Miguel.”

**Author's Note:**

> IDK if it's obvious,,,,,,,,, jk it is,,, but like i've never really ventured into this, genre?????????????? of writing before so constructive criticism is Appreciated man and also this is barely proofread
> 
> obviously i dont own a single thing in this story


End file.
